To Tell Your Story
by OhhTaylorJade
Summary: I'm dead and I'm in trouble, my sister and my best friend are the same. We've done bad things to try and hurt the three worlds. It's my fault, I should be the one to blame. I fell in love with him, that was a bigger mistake too...


Authors **Note****: **Thank you for waiting patiently? *gets hit in the head with a pillow* -_-' OKAYOKAY! I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm a Sophomore in high school and I have a life alright? Here's the first chapter of TTYS! I hope you like it, it's pre-Chapter Black and it's an interesting... Love-ish story?

* * *

To Tell Your Story

Prologue

You're just sitting there, in your high and mighty chair with your high and mighty title. A hand placed over your forehead hid the bolded **Jr.** that would be present, and I can't see your eyes because they're closed. With a sigh of frustrated pent up guilt and discomfort, you're finally able to look at me with those honey-brown colored eyes. "Your sister, and your accomplice, has already told me their sides. For reasons to go against my better judgment, I'd rather not hear what you have to say." You say to me, your staring is causing me to become uncomfortable and therefore shift within the simple cushioned chair. Adjusting only causes the chains around my wrist to hurt, and feel even heavier than they should be. But you won't take them off, because I'm a criminal. Just like Rei, and Ai. You won't take them off because you don't trust me.

"However, I've already underestimated someone once within the past few years. I won't do it again," That someone is the person I worked with. "He took advantage of that, in his own way." I don't work with him anymore. "So, Naomi, tell me what happened." You don't realize how much it would hurt me if I talk about him, because after a period of time I couldn't work with him.

However, seeing as though you are a leader I have to comply. You are the prince of Spirit World, you have the command to tell a criminal—me—what to do. So with what little strength I cared to give and show, I lifted up my head to look at those honey-brown eyes, piece's of my black hair fall away as I bore my own dark brown eyes into yours. I spoke, not very excitedly though. "It started on a Sunday morning."

Chapter one: Remembering Sunday

Peaceful sleep is amazing, do you not agree? I mean laying there in a comfortable position, head nestled on a fluffy pillow, body covered in a blanket and keeping you warm at just the right temperature. But I'm not there right now; in fact I'm half asleep buttoning a white blouse and adjusting the cuffs. I soon put the black and dark green stripped tie around my neck, adjust the collar and straighten the shirt. Slipping on a black mid-skirt along with black stockings and black regular high-heels, I was ready to leave. You see, Sunday through Thursday's were my work days to help pay for our rent. I worked at a local restaurant that was a few blocks from where I lived; it also paid well for a local business. Though not so well that I could live by myself, that's where my sister comes in. Rei, who has a tan complexion and dark brown hair instead of pale and completely black hair, moved in with me when I couldn't pay the bills all along and keep myself fed. Even after looking for a job that would do both, none would accept my application so therefore it was with the restaurant to serve as my job.

I walked down the stairs in a slight hurry; I was always picky about being on time with everything. "Morning," Looking up quickly, noticed that Ai was in the kitchen with a Pepsi. Ai was my other roommate, my best friend that was kicked out of her home and came to live with me. We looked like sisters from behind. She had shorter hair than I, it only came to her shoulder's as mine came to the small of my back, but both colors were black. Co-workers would mistake Ai all the time for my sister, which is until they actually meet my sister. So as of now, watching my darling best friend chug her Pepsi I wondered why she was up in the first place. "You're up early." "Yeah, well I had another dream."

The simple statement made me stop the pouring of my milk into my bowl of Captain Crunch. "Another? What does that make it, three in the past week?"

We were different, different as could be when it came to orphaned teenagers and a homeless best friend (who isn't anymore.) Ai had these kinds of psychic powers that came to her in dreams. Sometimes they weren't very straight forward, and she'd ask for help on solving them. Other times it was just random dreams of mine or Rei's day. Never (or so I know of) has it been a dream of her day, just ours. Ai sighed while nodding, not looking as I took a spoon and took a bite of my cereal—"I wouldn't do that if I were you."—Too late, I ran to the sink and spite out my mouth full of cereal, coughing a bit while trying to get the taste of sour milk out of my mouth. The sound of snickering came from behind as I grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it up, swashing the taste before spitting then talking. "What the hell, you could've told me your stupid dream was about to happen before I ate it!"

Ai shrugged while smirking. "It wasn't about that, I just read the expiration date." Damn her… She really could be a horrible prankster! I rolled my eyes while throwing the milk and my cereal contents away, looking in the refrigerator and grabbing a Pepsi as well. "So what was it then?" I asked while opening the can, sitting down and checking the time on my crappy-good-for-nothing cell-phone to see that I was early as well. I had about thirty minutes before I could leave, whoopee do. "Well… The only thing I can remember is that there's this man, and he's coming to the Evergreen Garden to see you. He was blurred out; you couldn't really see him…" I looked at her while setting down my glass, watching her intently as she picked at her finger nails. "Don't worry about it," She looked up, shocked that I was actually dismissing her visions. Because in all reality, I'd been very concerned and want to search into it, but not this time, I just didn't see the point in her vision. "if it was bad, there would be a feeling wouldn't there be? So chill out chicky." I said while putting a caring hand on her shoulder, smiling lightly while pushing back a strand of hair that fell out of place.

She shook her head while shrugging; I then took back my hand and studied her. "There's something else?" "Yeah," She started while looking down for a second, then back up at me. "As plain as day, he had these black wings. Black angel wings."

_Noon_

Waiting tables was literal hell. I wasn't very social, but I put up a good act of being the 'friendly one' of our staff. Yes, there were others that can pull that off, even those that were actually like that all the time, but if it weren't for the cash I'd already kick out some of these people. Thankfully, as I walked to the back of the staff locker room, my shift was over and I could go home! "Thank God, the family at table five was about to give me a head-ache!" I said while undoing my apron and throwing it into my locker, reaching for my purse as a snicker came from the other side of my open locker door. "The one with that rowdy little toddler, yeah tell me about that." Simone, the African American exchange student from one of the local high-schools, replied while taking her apron off as well. She was my locker buddy per-say, she was kind from the start and I liked the aura she produced.

"Hey Naomi," Oh great, I looked from over the locker corner's to see my geek-of-a-manager Akihiko come in and point back outside. "You've got one more table to take an order from." "Can't Katara take over?" I asked, in the nicest way I could possibly summon. Akihiko shook his head, pointing up his magnifying glasses higher on his nose. "'Fraid not, he's asking directly for you." This caught my interest, he left while I started at the spot he was just in with a puzzled look. "Go!" I looked behind me to see Simone waving her hand. "For all you know, he could be that cute boy from the other day!" I smiled while shaking my head and grabbing my apron, tying around my waist and fixing my hair a bit in the little mirror I had.

"How do I look?" "Like a waitress, now don't keep him waiting!" I laughed a little while heading out, walking past the kitchen area and going to the front of the restaurant. I looked over in my section to waiter at, only to be pointed by Akihiko in the direction of who wanted me. "Right there." And once I spotted who it was, I realized it was not the cute boy from the other day. I cleared my throat while walking over, taking in the man's appearance.

He was sitting there alone; no one was accompanying him in any sort of fashion. His tanned skin was covered in black clothing, like any normal depressing person would be doing on such a beautiful day. He had ebony hair that was slicked back; one strand was sticking out as he kept his sight toward the table. As I walked up I cleared my throat, when he looked up at me I was instantly hypnotized by those eyes. They were an indifferent color of blue something I wasn't accustomed to in Japan. As I came up to him from the side, he glanced over and looked up fully while giving a smirk. "Hello, I'm Naomi and I'll be your server." I said in a slight discomfort voice.

I've never seen him in my life, so how could he honestly know who I am? Request me even if I know nothing of him? "You look more like your sister. Ai hardly seems compatible as a kin." I from a bit while narrowing my eyes at him. Out of the blue this man already knew something about my family, he was creeper material. "How do you about my sister and Ai?" "Association, I know you so therefore, I know them." I tapped the upside of my pen so it would click open, gathering myself as much as I could. "Look, do you want to order something or not?" My patience, unlike usual, was wearing thin. He kept the smirk while answering my question. "Sweeten tea." He replied. "Great." Was all mumbled when I walked away, getting a glass and filling the cup.

_He's strange… How does he know me-I've never associated with him in my life! _I thought to myself, shaking my head a bit while taking out a straw from one of the holders in my apron and walking back over. "Here you go." I sat his tea down in front of him, avoiding any eye contact with him what so ever as I spoke. "Ready to order?" "Actually, I have something else in mind." This time I looked up at him, his smirk never left him as he bore those blue eyes into my own dark brown. "Look, I don't care if you're looking to scam someone, but I'm not that person—" "No scamming involved Miss. Toshiko."

**He** had caught me in his web and he **knew **it **too**. If I'd known **much** more today than I did that day, it wouldn't have mattered **to** him. He'd **be** more determined to have me, in **a stranger** way then what he had.

His name was Shinobu Sensui and he was on a mission. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, and once I was free from work I joined him in his tea. I wanted to know how he knew me, along with my sister and Ai. "Who wouldn't know your mother's reputation? Knowing her, you'd find her children." He was taunting me, knowing _personal_ things. Our talk was a battle of wits and I was beginning to think he was testing me. It turns out, he was, and to him I was passing. How did I know this? It's simple _now_ but back then I didn't consider it.

He was charismatic and always on top, so how could I refuse his request to see a movie? "A movie? You're not seriously asking me out after everything?" Everything meaning after the way he spoke and insulted my mother…

He chuckled slightly loud before continuing. "Not necessarily. Just something you might be interested in." I was crazy to consider; I could care less though. I was insane to actually do it, but I was curious. We left; he paid after I finally clocked out. Simone wanted to know what was up; I simple told her that he was an old friend and that I wanted to hang out with him. She didn't object to it, she smiled widely and left me be. Once we left it was nothing but silence as we walked to a hotel like place where we went to his room. Crazy enough, I trusted him not to hurt me. Though we weren't alone, someone by Shinobu introduced as Kaname Hagiri. "Sorry, I don't work like that." After understanding mom's occupation, working in any industry with sex is off my list for sure. I was about to turn and leave until a strong hand grabbed me, and held me back. "It's nothing of the sort, Miss. Toshiko." Shinobu said, I looked at him to see that something had changed within those appealing eyes. This caused me to suck in my breath and hold it; it was like he wasn't going to let me leave so easily. I said nothing but started to walk back into the room, I was now nervous and scared. The boy who looked to be around my age, maybe younger, only stood there with a controlled expression on his face that seemed strange for someone like his age. Though, I guess I shouldn't have been complaining, I was kind of a loner. There was a T.V. up against the wall, and a chair in front of it, which only made my suspicion go crazy. "Sit here." Shinobu said, though it wasn't rough but it wasn't the nicest thing ether.

I did and watched as he turned on the V.C.R. and the screen went fuzzy. "All you have to do is watch." Was Shinbu's words, I did, and I can still remember the horrible things that were on that tape.

* * *

Seceret note: **He knew too much to be a stranger.**

This will be done within each chapter, it may be pushed together kinda like it already is, but it could also be seperated through out the story.  
REVEIW PLEASE! : D


End file.
